Awkward Boyfriend
by Ren Kawazoe
Summary: Everald Has lost his memories and has found himself in the apartment of a strange boy named zachary. whos strange and unorthodox methods has Everald falling head over heels for him. Crosses over with Junjo Romantica YAOI Warning!


Awkward Boyfriend

By Davey Market

"What happened…to me. Where am I…my head hurts a lot" Everald thought to himself.

He fluttered his eyes, trying to open them completely trying to get a better sense of reality as he awoke from his sleep. As reality became clearer to him he realized that he was in a place totally unfamiliar to him. His head turned to the side as his eyes gazed upon the area he was in. he was lying down on a couch, it was made of what seemed to be blue leather. He cleverly assumed that he was in an apartment building, and a big one at that. With walls painted red and with a hallway with many closed doors. The floor was of a white carpet, but seemed almost like snow instead of carpet. As Everald moved his hand from his side and touched the floor only to discover that it wasn't carpet that it was made out of something that felt like silk or feathers.

"Where am I, how did I get here" Everald thought to himself as he stood up and rubbed the spot on his head where the pain was. He saw a large window with an excellent view of the town. Everald eyes widened as he saw this and was astounded and confused over this situation he was in.

"Um are you ok?" said a voice said. The voice had a bit of a childish and light tone to it.

Everald's reality had finally rearranged himself as he saw some one sitting on a sofa near by made of green leather. It was a boy. From the looks of his physical appearance it gave a distorted perception of what his age could be since he looked very unorthodox. He had long black hair that was braided down to his upper back; on the side of his head was a small little pony tail. His bangs were not enough to cover his eyes which were a green that rivaled the sofa he was sitting on with his knees up in his arms. He wore a sleeveless blue hoodie with a pink shirt underneath, along with that he wore jeans, and he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. Everald grinded his teeth to the sight of seeing the boy's feet, one of his worse weaknesses as he will soon find out.

"Hey, are you ok?" the boy asked again.

Suddenly everything came to Everald.

"I hit my head…really hard…" Everald said with some sadness and confusion and glared over at the boy.

The boy looked down in shame, try to avoid his glare.

"Do you remember what happened?" the boy asked avoiding contact with Everald.

Everald sat there for a bit trying to think of what happened and how he ended up in this strange looking apartment. Everald winced and grabbed his hair.

"It hurts when I think; I can't think of anything…I don't remember anything…" Everald said grinding his teeth.

"Do you want the truth…?" the boy asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, as in what the fuck happened?!" Everald yelled.

The boy remained silent for a moment.

"Well, I don't have all day!" Everald yelled again.

The boy continued his silence until he finally came out with it.

"You lost your memory; more like memories of your entire life except your first name and that you want to become a chef" the boy said.

"Wait…what? How could I possibly forget my entire life! there's no way!" Everald said getting up and getting in the boy's face.

The boy with tears almost in his eyes. Retaliated.

"Think of anything in your life other than what I told you! You were evaluated for a moment by a psychologist that so happen to be there at the moment! You really didn't remember anything!" the boy yelled back.

Everald backed off for a bit and thought for a moment about what the boy was saying and was trying to remember his life but his mind only brought up blanks.

"No…way…" Everald said looking at the boy again with surprised and shock.

"What happened to me" Everald said with almost fear in his voice. But then started to sway a bit and lose his balance. The boy got up immediately and hoisted Everald's arm on to his shoulder and tried to keep him up. This was difficult since the boy was only 5'8 and Everald was 6'3.

"You should rest…ill tell you everything later…" the boy said struggling to bring Everald down on to the couch who blacked out again.

Everald once again woke up. This time more suddenly as if he woke up from a nightmare…a nightmare that he unfortunately couldn't remember. And he sat up an ice pack which was half melted landed on his lap. Wetting his dirty blond hair and his jeans. He took the dripping ice pack and placed it on the class coffee table only a foot away. He the got up and started walking around the apartment wandering around the hall trying to find the kid who helped him.

"Kid! Hey Kid where are you!" Everald yelled out.

"My name isn't kid…"

Everald turned around and saw the boy behind him who had come out of a door he passed.

"Then what's your name" Everald asked.

"Zachary...Zachary Thairias" the boy said.

"Oh…my names Everald. I don't really remember my family name as you can see" Everald said with a bit of a frown.

Zachary looked down a bit.

"I think you have a really nice name though" Everald said.

Zachary looked up and lightly smiled.

Everald sighed.

"Listen you still need to tell me what happened to me, so why don't I cook dinner for you" Everald asked.

Zachary paused for a moment and started jumping up and down.

"You…don't have…to cook for me…Everald" Zachary said.

Everald's eyes followed the jumping.

"Um…you let me stay in your house, it would be rude for me not to do so" Everald said walking toward the kitchen. Zachary hopped behind him. Everald was about to open the fridge.

"Um just so u knows…" Zachary said but was interrupted by Everald opening the fridge and discovering that the fridge was filled with fruit, salad, nuts, carrots, milk, juice, ham, cheese(and lots of it), bread, and protein bars.

"Is this really all you eat" Everald said with a funny look on his face. --

Zachary stopped jumping.

"Yeah I don't like to do dishes, they're gross" Zachary said sticking his tongue out.

Everald looked at the redwood cabinets that were right above the fridge and opened them revealing a large inventory of china and silverware. And gave the same funny face he gave before. --

"If you don't like dishes…then why do you have them…?" Everald asked.

Zachary looked over at the china and silverware. "I don't know" Zachary said putting his finger to his lip.

Everald looks at Zachary with a confused look.

"This kid is so weird…and yet…."

Everald had taken some of the fruits and nuts and made a salad for both him and Zachary. He took both plates and brought them to the table.

"So are you going to tell me what happened" Everald asked as he sat down.

Zachary took a deep sigh.

"You were working at the bookstore. And what happened was you were carrying a large pile of books to organize, there was a pile of books on the ground that caused you to trip and you spun and you took a hard blow to the back of the head against a bookshelf" Zachary explained.

"Wow, I've had my clumsy moments but that really takes the cake" Everald said with shock.

"I just happened to be there and well you didn't remember where you lived or anything so I offered to take care of you instead of having you sent to a hospital, because I don't like hospitals and you weren't totally hurt" Zachary continued explaining.

"are you telling me that the bookstore left my health in the hands of some weird kid who lives on his own in a fancy apartment…wait how the heck are you living in a fancy apartment on your own?! How old are you?!" Everald yelled out in anger and confusion.

"You came with me out of your own accord. I offered and you accepted. Plus you said that you felt fine and you looked fine you were only tired." Zachary said looking down at his food which he was playing with using his fork.

"Why did you offer though?"

"Because you didn't have a place to live and well I felt lonely" Zachary said smiling lightly.

Everald blushed for a moment.

"How are you living here on your own in a fancy apartment" Everald asked.

"Well I'm 18. And I can afford it here" Zachary replied.

Everald's jaw dropped. "You look so weird; I could hardly tell that your 18" Everald said.

Zachary frowned and looked away. Everald noticed this.

"Wait I didn't mean it in a bad way. Is that you have somewhat of a childish and feminine look. And I mean I've never seen anyone with hair styled like yours and with green eyes like yours. And the way the apartment is decorated it's strange; I've never met anyone like you. But don't see it as a bad thing because I didn't mean it like that" Everald explained.

"I don't take any offence to it. I like the way I am and the way the apartment is. I live here by myself because my mother died in a car accident when I was 5 and my father was killed when I was 16. My father was rich and owned Thairias Industries but after his death the company went bankrupt and eventually it ceased to exist. Right now the building is being used for other companies including some major fashion company. And right now I'm living here because of my fathers large savings and his insurance" Zachary said. But with sadness in his voice as he mentioned his mother and father.

"Oh…I'm sorry…that must have been really hard for you" Everald said.

"Its ok, for my mother, I didn't know her that well. She was always busy. My father however...was really close to me" Zachary explained.

"Wow, I'm really sorry you were so alone…and that you were so close with your father." Everald said with sympathy in his voice.

Zachary sighed. Suddenly he savagely started eating his food. Everald watched with a confused look over the major mood swing that Zachary was having from lamenting over his parents to vigorously eating his fruit and nut salad.

"So strange…but there's something about him…"

After dinner. Everald washed his dishes (though it wasn't much of a wash) and walked over to the balcony looking down at the town in the night realizing that Zachary actually lives on the top floor and that this was a penthouse apartment. Zachary was currently indulging himself in seconds.

"I really don't remember anything…nothing at all…but somehow…it feels good…" Everald thought to himself.

Zachary noticed this and walked over.

"What's the matter Everald" Zachary asked as he walked to the balcony and stood next to him.

"Nothing…don't worry about it. How much do you want me to pay you for staying here" Everald asked.

"You can stay here for free. I don't mind. You don't have a place to live" Zachary said.

"Are you sure. I don't want to be a nuisance" Everald asked.

"As I said. I was lonely so it's nice to have company in the house. I really don't have any friends nor have I really have had any friends so…you're my first friend" Zachary said with a light smile on his face.

Everald looked over at him and smiled lightly.

"Since I lost my memories. I guess in a sense… you're my first friend as well" Everald said with an agreeing tone in his voice.

"YAY!" Zachary yelled.

Zachary then started jumping up and down again with a large grin on his face and jumped at Everald and hugged him tightly.

Everald blushed extremely and was relived that it was night time and that Zachary couldn't see that he was blushing.

"Um why are you hugging me" Everald asked nervously.

"Well isn't this what friends do?" Zachary replied looking up at Everald with the same large smile.

Everald smiled back and patted Zachary on the head.

"Yeah, Zachary…friends hug" Everald said softly.

Zachary broke the hug. Which disappointed Everald a bit.

"You do want to pick your room now" Zachary asked with excitement.

Everald was confused.

"Wait…pick? I was going to sleep on the couch" Everald said.

"Well there's a lot of bedrooms in the house and all of them have different themes, so maybe there's a room that you might like so you wont have to sleep on the couch" Zachary said.

"And what do you mean the rooms have different themes?" Everald asked.

Zachary had that excited smile on his face again.

"You'll see you're gonna like it" Zachary said grabbing Everald's hands and pulling him toward the hallway of doors he saw earlier.

Everald looked down the hallways and saw seven doors. There were 3 on each side. And one door in the center at the end of the hallway. Each room had a different amount of space between itself and the next door. On each door there was something hanging from a nail. The first door that Zachary took him to had a mirror hanging from a nail.

"Let me go in first, count to 10 and then come in" Zachary said opening the door but only slightly enough for him to slip though and Everald not to see anything. Everald, confused as he has been since he arrived in this place started to count to 10. As he reached 8 he could almost swear that he heard Zachary giggle. He reached 10 and then opened the door and was highly astonished over what he saw.

"What the heck…is this room?" Everald asked with his eyes wide open.

The room was made entirely of mirrors. Only mirrors. The only thing that wasn't composed of mirrors was the queen sized mattress, the sheets, and pillow which were white and silver. The endless reflections made it seem like the room was infinite. Reflections of both Zachary and Everald were scattered around the room.

"This is the Infinite room, it's made of nothing but mirrors" Zachary said gleefully. Everald was walking around the room trying to find Zachary but all he kept finding were reflections of him.

"I can see that" Everald said still attempting to find Zachary.

"And this feature you'll really like about this room" Zachary said. Everald saw that Zachary was near the doorway the whole time and he flipped a switch. Suddenly the walls and floors disappeared and became invisible. Making the both of them and the bed seem like its floating.

"Oh Crap!" Everald yelled as he jumped on to the bed as if he were a scared cat.

Zachary was rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off.

"How the heck are you floating?!" Everald yelled.

"You actually thought that you were going to fall! Haha this is glass is made of both mirror and glass aspects. The switch is actually the light. Which makes this seem like everything is floating. Everald blushed from embarrassment.

"I don't like this room." Everald said angrily as he got off the bed and walked to the door. He looked over at Zachary who was holding back laughter. Everald walked out the room and was followed by Zachary who flipped the switch again and then walked out shutting the door. Everald looked at Zachary with a stern look.

"Do all your rooms look this elaborate" Everald asked.

Zachary smiled.

"Aww come on Evey" it wasn't that bad" Zachary said laughing.

"Did you just call me Evey?" Everald asked in an almost shocked and insulted tone.

Zachary started laughing again.

Everald opened his mouth about to comment harshly against Zachary but he saw Zachary giggling and blushed a bit but put his hand on his face to hide it.

"Do you want to pick the next room" Zachary said after he was done laughing.

Everald looked at the remaining rooms. He then turned his attention to the door which had what looked like a Christmas ornament in the form of a polar bear. Without saying anything to Zachary he opened the door and walked in and as he turned on the light he was astounded as he saw a room that was beautifully designed to look like an arctic biome. The upper part of the wall and the ceiling was decorated to have glaciers an on the glaciers were animals such as penguins and polar bears. The lower part was flowing water which had a holographic parade of cute penguins swimming around the room. The bed was in the center of the room.

"This room is beautiful Zachary…the penguins are really cute too" Everald said with astonishment.

Zachary smiled a mischievous smile.

"I didn't know you had a soft side" Zachary said nudging Everald with his elbow.

Everald gave him a glare and pulled on Zachary's braid which caused him to yelp a bit.

"I like this room but its way too complex. Don't you have anything simpler?" Everald asked.

Zachary took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Zachary stopped in front of a room that had a ball of cotton hanging from the nail.

"What's this room?" Everald asked.

"The skylight room, it's a room where I go to when I want to relax. I think it would be good for you to have a peaceful looking room so that you could think a bit more and try to get your memories back" Zachary said.

Everald turned the door handle and opened the door revealing a room that was small but was cozy. The walls were made from stone and Everald looked up at the ceiling and saw a large beautiful view of the sky.

"Wow…it looks really nice in here. I think ill stay here if you don't mind" Everald said.

Zachary smiled.

"Call me if you need me. I'll be in the room with the small crown on it. And with that Zachary left the room.

Everald looked over at the bed and undressed himself down to his boxers and threw himself in bed and burrowed his way under the sheets. He smiled as he realized how soft and comfortable they were. Soon enough he drifted off in to a sleep. Without thoughts or memories he slept a dreamless sleep.

"Good morning!!" Zachary said crawling on top of Everald and jumping to try to wake him up. Everald woke up abruptly to the commotion of Zachary bouncing on him.

Everald looked at the clock and it read 9:00 am. Everald groaned and rubbed him eyes.

"Zachary, why are you waking me up this early" Everald said in a tired tone.

"Well we should try to recover your memories, I mean they're still in your head but they are dormant. All we need to do is use as many tricks as possible to get them back" Zachary said.

Everald lied there for moment thinking about what Zachary is saying.

"And why do you believe that I should get my memories back, maybe it's for the better that they are gone" Everald asked.

"Because memories are important, even if they are good or bad" Zachary replied.

Everald looked at him for a moment.

"Zachary...get off me please" Everald said.

"Well you never said wither you wanted your memories back or not" Zachary said disappointed.

"But can you get off me first!" Everald said annoyed.

"Not until you agree to cooperate with me to help me get your memories back!" Zachary replied.

Everald out of anger attempted to lift himself out of bed with Zachary still on top of him. But Zachary's resistance caused him to roll over and land on the ground. Zachary unfortunately hung on to tight to Everald causing him to fall as well but landed on the ground before Everald. To make it short and simple Zachary was on the ground with Everald on top of him.

Zachary blushed as their faces were really close to each other to the point that they could feel the other person breathing.

Everald looked down at Zachary and noticed his blushing and sighed.

"Alright then, we will both try to recover my memories" Everald said reluctantly while getting up off the floor.

Zachary smiled at this and got up as well with Everald helping him up.

"So what do you want for breakfast" Zachary asked joyfully.

"Well…I really don't want anything. I'm not hungry" Everald said.

Zachary pouted.

"Breakfast is an important meal, you needed it to get you're brain working and we're going to need it working if we're going to get your memories back" Zachary said.

"Ugh, fine let me get some toast and some juice" Everald said.

Zachary gave him a funny look.

"Um…would bread and water work fine?" Zachary said with an extremely embarrassed smile.

"Oh that's right, you have a deprived refrigerator" Everald said remembering how little cookable food was in Zachary's fridge.

"Ahh! Don't worry Everald I'll get you juice and toast!" Zachary said running in to the kitchen.

Everald looked over at Zachary. Confused over what Zachary was planning.

"So weird" Everald thought to himself.

Suddenly Everald was almost brought to the point of tears when he smelled his shirt and that he smelt horrible from not showering.

"Hey Zachary! Where's the bathroom I want to take a shower!"

"It's the door next to the hallway of rooms. Towels are in a cabinet inside" Zachary yelled back.

Zachary had gone in to the fridge and pulled out some fruit that he could use to make some juice and took out some bread so he could attempt to make some toast. One problem was that Zachary didn't know how to cook.

"Uhh… what the heck am I supposed to do with this stuff" Zachary said to himself, baffled about what to do, until finally it came to him.

"Got it!" Zachary said as he went in to the cabinet and got a cup, a cutting board, and a knife. He went and he turned out the radiator and put the toast on the radiator since he didn't have a toaster. He then took the oranges and place them on the cutting board and started cutting them in half and squeezed the juice in to the cups.

"Heh this is easier than I thought" Zachary said with a large grin on his face.

Everald was currently in the shower. He looked over at the shelf which had some yellow shampoo that that a teddy bear head on it.

"Your kidding me right" Everald said to him self shaking his head.

He took the bottle and poured some of the shampoo in to his hand and rubbed it in to his hair. And was satisfied with it when he discovered that it smelled of peaches.

"Zachary Thairias…he is such a weirdo. How does somebody live their life the way he does" Everald thought to himself. But then remembered all the things that Zachary told him about his family and how he wants to help him so badly recover his memories.

Everald gasped slightly as something occurred to him.

"Why is he so concerned about me? He was just a passerby when I had my accident. Why is he pushing for it so much" Everald thought.

Everald grabbed a towel and turned the knob to turn the water off. He looked at the ground and realized that he only had the clothes he had come here with to wear and they smelled horrible.

"Aww damn it, Zachary!" Everald said opening the door to the bathroom with a towel around his waist. And was confused and baffled at the scene in front of him. There was fire erupting from the radiator, and Zachary was covered in juice and fruit pieces, upon closer inspection Everald could see that Zachary was bleeding from three fingers on his left hand.

"Evey…I need some help…." Zachary said with a Chibi look on his face.

"Za…Zach…Zachary what the heck happened here?!" Everald said struggling to keep his towel on.

"Well I tried to make toast by putting it on the radiator, but it caught on fire. I tried to make juice by hand but I cut myself and when I tired to stop the fire everything fell apart and a lot of the fruit pieces and juice landed on me." Zachary said almost in tears.

Everald ran over to Zachary and took a pot and filled it up with water and poured it on the fire. Everald then plucked some of the larger pieces of fruit off Zachary. And then as he looked over as Zachary's fingers he froze.

"Damn it…why is it that I'm stuck wearing a towel…" Everald said feeling a bit of arousal from seeing the blood. Everald adjusted his legs to cut off circulation so that he wouldn't be totally embarrassed in front of Zachary. Everald took hold of Zachary's hand with his free hand and brought it close to his lips.

"Everald…What are you doing" Zachary asked with a bit of a whimper.

"cleaning you up and I cant do it with just one hand" Everald said taking the fingers in to his mouth, using his tongue to clean up the salty ,metallic tasting liquid from Zachary's fingers. Using his tongue to travel between and under his fingers. Zachary whimpered a bit as Everald professionally used his tongue to clean up the blood. Everald savored this moment just as much as he savored blood for it was not just any blood he tasted…it was Zachary's.

"Um Everald, I think it's clean already" Zachary said blushing. Everald suddenly snapped back in to reality and felt that he was aroused a little too much by it and squeezed his legs together in order for his member not to pop out in front of Zachary.

"Oh I'm sorry" Everald said using a paper towel to clean off of the remaining blood and saliva.

Zachary looked in to Everald's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me out Everald" Zachary said with a large grin on his face.

"No problem, but could you help me with my clothing problem?" Everald said pointing to his towel.

"Oh I'm sorry, um you can go in to my closet, and it's the door next to the bathroom. You can find something that might fit you, I may be smaller than you but I like to wear clothes that are big on me because they airy and comfortable" Zachary said.

"Thanks Zachary." Everald said.

Zachary smiled. "No problem. Now I'm going to have to take a shower to get all this sticky juice off of me. Zachary said going to the other side of the apartment where there was another bathroom. As Zachary entered the bathroom Everald almost grinded his teeth to the point that they would probably cracked and looked at Zachary with canine like eyes as he saw that Zachary was barefooted, he has been this whole time and the sensation was driving him mad.

Everald rushed back to his room not bothering to get any clothes from the closet and threw his towel aside. Revealing his massive hard on from the blood and the feet. He didn't understand why this aroused him so much but he knew that something had to be done about it. Not even bothering to lie down on the bed where it would be more comfortable or pleasurable. He grabbed a hold of his manhood and stroked as wildly as he could. Everald threw his head back thinking of only Zachary and his blood and his feet. These thoughts were new to Everald or maybe he had experienced it before but he no longer remembered.

"Zachary…" Everald said to himself softly as he continued to stroke. Indulging himself in the pleasure. It separated him from reality and brought him to a world beyond his wildest dreams. Pre cum had dripped from the head and spilled on to the floor and on to his hand making it more slippery to grasp and stroke but he still continued to pleasure himself.

"Aigh! Oh Zachary!" Everald said as he reached his climax. His seed spraying all over his hand and shooting and dripping on to the floor. It was a high for him. And it was something that drove him to the edge. And it felt amazing. Soon enough Everald came off of his cloud and his knees gave in as he fell to the ground, taking deep breaths. As he took the towel and started to clean up his mess he realized what he just did.

"Was I just thinking about Zachary!? but wait I'm much older than him…and he's a guy!...this is so weird…am I gay?!. Maybe I've always been gay and I just didn't remember I was…" Everald though to himself as he cleaned up the mess.

After he was done cleaning up and putting the towel in the hamper. He then opened the door to the room to check if Zachary was outside but discovered he was still in the shower. He then snuck naked to the closet and immediately grabbed a pair of blue polka dotted boxers and put them on.

"God that was close…" Everald said calming down. As he sat on the couch. He looked at the closet and he picked out a grey tee shirt with a green heart on it. Upon closer inspection he realized that a lot of the tee shirts had hearts of them.

"wow, can my situation get any weirder" Everald thought to himself as he got himself a pair of jeans, and a pair of socks which were unfortunately for Everald white and pink striped.

Everald then went in to the kitchen and got himself a bit of water and made a cheese sandwich and waited for Zachary to come out of the shower.

After about 15 minuets, Zachary walked out of the bathroom. He was dripping wet and his hair was undone from the braid and the pony tail on the side of his head, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and unfortunately for Everald he was barefoot. Everald couldn't help but smile at the naked and wet Zachary watching the droplets fall from his hair and down his chest.

"He looks even more like a girl than he did before with his hair like that" Everald thought to himself as he attempted to keep eye contact with Zachary because if his eyesight wandered to his feet and with Zachary naked like that. There wasn't a guarantee that Everald wouldn't react instantly to that sight.

"Zachary why do you have your hair so long?" Everald asked to keep his focus in tact.

Zachary blinked and started at Everald for a while.

"You know…I really don't know, but I don't want to cut it because I couldn't do this…" Zachary said throwing his head forward and making his wet hair drape in front of his eyes and then he strangely walked toward Everald making a croaking noise making a wet trail as he did so since he didn't dry himself well enough.

Everald watched strangely Zachary attempted to scare Everald by mimicking the grudge; strangely it made him laugh a bit.

"Not scary. Go get dressed Zachary" Everald said chuckling.

Zachary stopped his act and moved his hair away from his eyes.

"Aww man! I thought I really had you!" Zachary said walking to the closet looking for things to put on.

Everald watched with anticipation, hoping that Zachary might be forgetful that Everald is there and change in front of him. So he was careful not to talk for the next few minuets hoping that he wouldn't notice that he was there. Zachary picked out a red striped pair of boxers, jeans, a blue striped hoodie, and red socks.

"Thank god that he's going to wear socks" Everald said calming down after taking a deep but quiet breath.

Everald then saw as Zachary walked toward the hallway of rooms.

"Aww, damn it" Everald said pouting in disappointment.

Zachary heard the noise and turned to Everald.

"What's the matter? Evey "Zachary asked, oblivious that Everald really wanted to see him naked.

"Nothing Zachary…nothing at all" Everald said nonchalantly.

"Alright then" Zachary said smiling as he turned to the bedroom that had a leaf ornament hanging from a nail and closed the door behind him.

Everald stood there for a moment wondering what to do in this situation.

"He's just a boy I met yesterday, why is he making me feel these feeling of lust and affection. Plus if I'm really gay then why do I like him, he looks like a girl. But he is a guy though, and he is pretty cute looking…wait! What the heck am I thinking?! He's 10 years younger than me?! But…these feelings…" Everald thought to himself as he walked toward the door Zachary was in and knocked on it.

"How do you suppose that we can get my memories back" Everald asked.

Everald waited for a moment until Zachary opened the door.

Zachary opened the door and to show that he was dressed only that his hair was still down and was still a bit wet. Everald noticed that Zachary had Pink, Blue, and Green bandages on the fingers where he was cut.

Everald saw that the inside of the room had a safari theme to it. Fake trees grew from the walls and vines covered the ceiling with some stuffed animals such as giraffes, lions, elephants, zebras, antelope, and cheetahs surrounded the room.

"Wow, nice room" Everald said impressed at the design.

"If you want to be in this room you can move in here if you really want to" Zachary said.

Everald thought for a moment about the offer.

"Nah, I rather not. I like the skylight room" Everald said.

"Um alright then, well right now I only have one plan, and I'm not sure how that's gonna work out." Zachary said.

"Well, what is it" Everald asked.

Zachary smiled mischievously.

"Get you drunk." Zachary said in a mischievous tone that matched his smile.

Everald just stared at him for a moment.

"You're a crazy kid, why get me drunk. What would that possibly bring up" Everald asked.

"Well when people are drunk, it brings out their true person" Zachary explained.

"Yeah it does but in an extremely exaggerated sense." Everald said.

"Well we kind of need extreme right now if were going to help you" Zachary replied.

"And getting me wasted is going to help and what do you intend on buying?" Everald asked.

"Oh not much. Just some Tequila, Vodka, Rum, Shochu, Beer, Wine, Juice and Soda to mix the alcohol with, and water to keep hydrated. Plus some sliced beef to put in a pot for a ShabuShabu but instead of the Broth we're gonna use Shochu" Zachary said.

"No way…that much alcohol would kill me" Everald said.

"Well, were going to have to buy shot glasses and I'm going to be drinking as well" Zachary said.

"No way…am I not letting you…your too young to drink. And you can't even buy it" Everald said.

"I'm the one who's gonna pay for it. And if there is an access of it then you might get out of control and drink more so maybe I should" Zachary explained.

Everald sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment.

"It's worth a shot" Everald said. "Literally" he thought.

"Here's the rest" Zachary said placing the rest of the items on the counter. Everald felt embarrassed that he was buying all of this stuff, Zachary was paying for it but he was the one buying it. Zachary was really in a rush to buy the items. He didn't bother braiding his hair. Only to put it in a pony tail. He still looks like a girl but anybody could tell that he was a guy.

The cashier looked over at Zachary strangely, who was looking at the cheap looking candy and cookies.

"Everald I'm gonna get some cookies as well" Zachary said.

"Don't you already have enough stuff as it is?" Everald said trying to keep control of Zachary.

"Well, I haven't had any sweets in a while" Zachary said picking up a caramel chocolate bar and putting it on the counter.

"The cashier looked at Zachary and Everald and looked over across from her where there was another cashier at another counter looking over at the scene. Both of them were commenting on the scene silently and communicated through body language. To put it simply "Damn! That's a lot of alcohol".

Zachary picked up the chocolate bar and moved it in front of the rest of the items so it would be checked out and he could eat it first.

"Wow, you really wanted that chocolate bar" Everald said looking at Zachary strangely.

Zachary didn't answer as he tore apart the wrapper and bit of a piece of it off. A sticky stream of caramel hung from his lips. Both the cashier and Everald looked over at Zachary as he licked off the caramel and the both of them blushed. Zachary then broke off another piece and a lot more caramel drips off of his lips and he licked it off. This pattern continued until he was done with the chocolate bar. The cashier on the other side was confused over what was going on.

"Uh…Jen" the cashier said only to be shushed so that she could continue watching.

"Oh my god…its so yaoi…" the cashier said covering her face.

"Even in public he still manages to do something totally unorthodox" Everald said hitting himself on the head. "Although…it was pretty cute…"

The little girl packing the bags wasn't sure of what was going on.

"I want another chocolate bar" Zachary said reaching out to take another one.

Everald then immediately grabbed Zachary and the bags which was difficult since there was a lot of glass bottles and food. And rushed out of the supermarket.

"Maldiga ese niño se pareció a una chica!" the cashier on the other side said giggling.

"Crystal que usted se puso interrumpe justo algo eso caliente!" Jen said.

"Ah, supe que usted no fue tan inocente Como usted mira" Crystal said grinning.

Translation :( Damn that kid looked like a girl!/Crystal you don't just interrupt something that hot!. /wow, I knew you weren't as innocent as you look).

Zachary and Everald stared at each other from the other side of the large square table that was in the center of the living room. There was a Bundt shaped pot in the center which had the Shochu that Zachary poured in it while some sliced beef lay at the bottom of it. Surrounding the table was the multiple items that Zachary promised for this plan. And the plates, chopsticks, and shot glasses were placed in front of the both of them.

"Do you still want to go though with it?" Zachary asked.

"Whatever…sure why not" Everald said with some regret laced in his voice.

"Then lets drink" Zachary said filling up the shot glasses with wine. Zachary then picked up his glass and held it up.

"Cheers?"

Everald looked at Zachary for a moment.

"Cheers" Everald said as their glasses clinked together.

(Four Hours Later)

"THAT WAS SO WEIRD!!I WAS FLOATING IN THE AIR!!AND THE BED WAS FLOATING AND SHIT!!IT WAS SO FUCKING INTENSE!!" Everald yelled, ranting about his adventure in the infinite room. Zachary was swaying back and forth listening to Everald talk absolute nonsense. Suddenly something occurred to Zachary.

"EeeeevEEEEYYY, do you remember anything" Zachary finally asked.

Everald smiled gleefully for no reason at all as he looked up at the ceiling with his finger on his cheek.

"Well Zacha-Chan. I do remember something" Everald said with a funny look.

"Well come out with it, don't look at me with that ridiculous look" Zachary said.

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol but I drank too much. And also that I had a friend named Tony before I lost my memories. I don't remember where I know him from. I also see this boy falling from a latter, I don't know who he is though and its kinna vague in my head" Everald said.

"Oh shit…" Zachary said to himself quietly. Everald noticed this.

"What's the matter Zacha-Chan, why so red" Everald said grinning, his face red from drunkenness.

"Just a little woos…right now Everald…and wait…why are you calling me Zacha-Chan?" Zachary asked.

Everald gave him a confused but funny look but smiled widely as if he were holding back laughter.

"I Remembered something else Zacha-Chan" Everald said.

"Answer my question" Zachary said a bit annoyed.

Everald chucked at this.

"I like cute things. Like the penguins in the arctic room and the animals in the safari room" Everald said taking the wine bottle and finishing it off but gulping the quarter of it left in the bottle. Everald was about to reach for the beer bottle but Zachary clumsily was able to stop him by accidently spilling over the bottle with his hand in an attempt to get it before him. Everald giggled at this.

"I think your extremely cute Zacha-Chan. You look like a girl but you're a guy but I think that you're extremely attractive" Everald said laughing. Zachary turned extremely red from this not only from blushing but from anger.

"Well if I look so much like a girl then I'll cut my hair if it makes you so happy!" Zachary said yelling at Everald.

Everald crawled over to Zachary and glomped him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Zachary said angrily.

"Silly, I don't want you to cut your hair. I think you look really cute with your braid and your tiny pony tail on the side of your head" Everald said nuzzling Zachary. Zachary's skin color practically turned red. Not only from being drunk but also from Everald being that close to him.

"Uh…thanks Evey…" Zachary managed to say. Everald looked at him and smiled and ran his hand through Zachary's hair which was still unbraided from before and was in a pony tail. Everald gently pulled off the hair band and tossed it aside. Everald then put his cheek next to Zachary's and nuzzled him gently with both arms wrapped around him.

"Everald what are you doing?" Zachary said in a whimpering voice. Everald didn't answer as he looked Zachary happily in the eye and leaned him to kiss him. The kiss was gentle yet passionate. Zachary was speechless as Everald broke the kiss and started to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Ever…ald…Everald…what…" Zachary managed to say but the drunkenness and emotions got in the way of saying full sentences. Suddenly Zachary's chest felt cold as Everald unzipped the blue striped hoodie revealing Zachary's bare chest. Zachary then came to his senses as Everald started to kiss lower.

"Everald…be gentle…please" Zachary said submitting to Everald's touching.

Everald bobbed his head. To signal to Zachary that he got the message. He was too drunk to really nod normally.

Everald put his hands on Zachary's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again. The kiss was deeper and Zachary chose not to fight it and to kiss him back. Everald slipped off Zachary's hoodie from his shoulders. Zachary moaned a bit as Everald broke the kiss and started to kiss lightly at Zachary's chest. Zachary then started to moan as Everald licked at his nipples.

"Everald…" Zachary managed to whimper.

"Zacha-Chan…just say stop…if you don't like it." Everald said sluggishly.

"What are you talking…?" Zachary said as he was interrupted by Everald unbuttoning, removing, and throwing his pants to the other side of the room leaving Zachary very close to naked in front of Everald. Zachary nervously tried to crawl away from Everald, blushing a deep red.

"It's alright Zacha-Chan…I wont hurt you…I promise" Everald said hugging Zachary. He had one hand on Zachary's back and the other hand on his chest. Zachary gulped. And then nodded his head.

Everald moved his hand from Zachary's smooth chest down the edge of his boxers. Everald kissed Zachary deeply as he grabbed Zachary's boxers and pulled them down to his knees and started to stroke his shaft gently. Zachary moaned as the passionate kissing and the touching caused his groin to stir. Everald's stroking got faster as Zachary became more aroused. Once Zachary was completely hard in Everald's hands. Everald let go of Zachary and stopped kissing him.

"Why did you stop" Zachary whispered. Everald didn't answer as he went down on Zachary, taking him entirely in his mouth. Zachary's eyes widened as a wave of pleasure surged through his body as the unfamiliar warmth and wetness engulfed his member.

"Ah…Everald!" Zachary moaned as Everald's tongue danced around Zachary's shaft. His body writhing and squirming in pleasure, face deep red and whimpering sounds of submission which drove Everald to take Zachary deeper in to his mouth. Zachary grabbed the back of Everald head and started to thrust in to Everald's mouth.

Zachary yelped loudly as Everald's tongue danced around that sensitive spot.

"Everald…I'm gonna…!"

Zachary moaned loudly as he reached his climax and his warm and sticky seed shot in to Everald's mouth. Everald swallowed as much of the salty tangy substance as Zachary whimpered and clutched on to Everald's hair. Everald lifted his head up and wiped the left over substance on his sleeve. Zachary's whole body turned red from pleasure and embarrassment.

"No way…did me and Everald just?" Zachary was interrupted by Everald grabbing his legs and lifting them on to his shoulders. Zachary knew automatically what Everald was planning to do the moment that he took off his dress shirt and threw it aside.

"Everald…wait…I don't want to" Zachary said hugging Everald's bare chest.

"I'll be Gentle Zacha-Chan. I would never want to hurt you, because…I love you." Everald said not with Drunkenness but with passion as he kissed Zachary. He tried to push back from the kiss but some how he couldn't.

"He loves me? Is he drunk? wait he didn't sound as if he were drunk…maybe this is how he felt all this time…" Zachary though to himself as he stopped resisting Everald's kiss. Everald brought Zachary to his back kissing him passionately as he did one hand on Zachary's waist and the other hand fumbling with his jeans. Zachary reached down and helped Everald pull down his boxers and pants reveling his hard, throbbing, and dripping member. Zachary moaned a bit as Everald broke the kiss and writhed himself out of the rest of his clothing.

Everald lifted Zachary's legs to his waist and grabbed on to his hops. Zachary wrapped his legs around his waist, his tight pink virgin hole barely touching the head of Everald dripping cock. Everald looked at Zachary but was too drunk to maintain eye contact. Zachary knew that somehow Everald was asking if Zachary wanted to go though with this.

"Well, what are you waiting for" Zachary said with both worry and anticipation as he held Everald close to him.

That was the only invitation he needed to grab tight on to Zachary's hips and entered in side him fast and hard.

"God! Everald!" Zachary yelled in pain and pleasure as his nails dug in to Everald's back. Everald winced in pain as he started to thrust his hips. Each thrust sent waves of pain and pleasure in to Zachary. Zachary cursed himself for forgetting to get some lotion to make this easier.

"Fuck!!" Zachary screamed as Everald fucked him raw. Everald moaned as he started to thrust harder and faster in to Zachary. The immense amount of pleasure felt like a ton of bricks to Zachary. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, but he felt as if he were in heaven. The pain that he felt only increased the pleasure he felt. Zachary clutched on to Everald tighter causing him to bleed.

"Harder…" Zachary managed to say between his labored breathing, moaning and screaming. Zachary felt that his own member was starting to be come hard again. He quickly took action as he grabbed his boyhood and furiously started stroking it. Everald didn't notice as he put as much of his strength as he could in to fucking Zachary. His tight hole pressing down on his manhood made him moan in ecstasy.

Zachary squealed and moaned loudly as he reached his climax spattering him and Everald with his seed. The pleasure was enough to make him tremble. Seeing Zachary cum like that encouraged Everald to push himself beyond his limits. Both of them were driven wild by the pleasure they were deriving from each other. Nothing else in the world matter but the two of them as they fucked as if it were their purpose in life.

"Zachary!"

Everald spammed as his orgasm came. Zachary moaned as the warm and stick liquid filled him up. They both stayed as they were waiting for the immense feelings to settle down and for their trembling bodies to be still. Breathing hard they stared at each other for a moment until they kissed passionately. Sticky mess and all. Exhaustion soon overwhelmed them and soon they both drifted to sleep on the hard floor in each others arms.


End file.
